looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 4
Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 4 is a Looney Tunes collection on DVD. Following the pattern of one release each year of the previous volumes, it was released on November 14, 2006. It is the first Looney Tunes DVD set to feature some cartoons using the modern 1960s Looney Tunes opening and closing sequences. Like Volume 3, this set also contains a warning about the politically incorrect humor and racial stereotypes in some of the cartoons, but instead of a speech by a person, it was a simple title card that summarized that the cartoons depicted ethnic and racist stereotypes that may be offensive to modern audiences. Disc 1 - Bugs Bunny Classics # Roman-Legion Hare - (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1955) (Friz Freleng). # The Grey-Hounded Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Robert McKimson). # Rabbit Hood - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Chuck Jones). # Operation: Rabbit - (Bugs Bunny, Wile. E. Coyote; 1952) (Chuck Jones). # Knight-mare Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1955) (Chuck Jones). # Big House Bunny - (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam; 1953) (Friz Freleng). # Mississippi Hare - (Bugs Bunny, Colonel Shuffle; 1949) (Chuck Jones). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Hurdy-Gurdy Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1950) (Robert McKimson). # Forward March Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1953) (Chuck Jones). # Sahara Hare - (Bugs Bunny, Yosemite Sam, Daffy Duck (cameo); 1955) (Friz Freleng). # Barbary Coast Bunny - (Bugs Bunny, Nasty Canasta; 1956) (Chuck Jones). # To Hare Is Human - (Bugs Bunny, Wile. E. Coyote; 1956) (Chuck Jones). # 8 Ball Bunny - (Bugs Bunny, Penguin; 1950) (Chuck Jones). # Baseball Bugs - (Bugs Bunny; 1946) (Friz Freleng). # Rabbit Romeo - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1957) (Robert McKimson). Special Features * Audio commentary by Eric Goldberg on Rabbit Hood and Mississippi Hare * Audio commentary by Paul Dini on Operation: Rabbit and Hurdy-Gurdy Hare * Audio commentary by Jerry Beck on 8 Ball Bunny * Audio commentary by June Foray and Jerry Beck on Rabbit Romeo * Music only tracks on Knight-Mare Hare, Sahara Hare, Barbary-Coast Bunny, To Hare is Human and Rabbit Romeo * Music and effects track on Operation: Rabbit * Twilight in Tunes: The Music of Raymond Scott * Powerhouse in Pictures * Bugs Bunny: Superstar, Pt. 1 - (1975), which contains the following shorts: ** What's Cookin' Doc? (1943) ** The Wild Hare (a.k.a. A Wild Hare) (1940) ** Corny Concerto (1943) ** I Taw a Putty Tat (1949) *Fifty Years of Bugs Bunny in 3 ½ Minutes - (1989) * The Bugs Bunny Show ** Ballpoint Puns Bridging Sequences ** Foreign Legion Leghorn recording sessions *Trailer Gallery: ** Bugs Bunny’s Cartoon Carnival ** Bugs Bunny’s All-Star Revue Disc 2 - Frank Tashlin # The Case Of The Stuttering Pig - (1937). # Little Pancho Vanilla - (1938). The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Little Beau Porky - (1936). # Now That Summer Is Gone - (1938). The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Porky In The North Woods - (1936). # You're an Education - (1938). The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Porky's Railroad - (1937). # Plane Daffy - (1944). # Porky The Fireman - (1938). # Cracked Ice - (1938). # The Duxorcist - (1941). # I Got Plenty Of Mutton - (1944). # Booby Hatched - (1944). # Porky's Poultry Plant - (1936). # The Stupid Cupid - (1944). Special Features * Audio commentary by Mark Kausler on The Case of the Stuttering Pig * Audio commentary by Michael Barrier with Frank Tashlin on Now That Summer is Gone * Audio commentary by Mark Kausleron Porky in the North Woods * Audio commentary by Daniel Goldmark on You’re an Education * Audio commentary by Greg Ford on Plane Daffy * Audio commentary by Michael Barrier with Frank Tashlinon Cracked Ice * Audio commentary by Greg Fordon I Got Plenty of Mutton * Audio commentary by Michael Barrier with Frank Tashlinon Porky’s Poultry Plant * Audio commentary by Eddie Fitzgerald on The Stupid Cupid * Bugs Bunny: Superstar, Pt. 2, which contains the following shorts: ** Rhapsody Rabbit (1946) ** Walky Talky Hawky (1946) ** My Favorite Duck (1942) ** Hair-Raising Hare (1946) ** The Old Grey Hare (1944) * Porky and Daffy in "The William Tell Overture" * Frank Tashlin Storybooks ** Little Chic’s Wonderful Mother ** Tony and Clarence *From the Vault ** The Goldbrick (Private Snafu; 1943) ** The Home Front (Private Snafu; 1943) ** Censored (Private Snafu; 1944) Disc 3 - Speedy Gonzales # Cat-Tails for Two - (Speedy Gonzales, Lennie, George; 1953) (Robert McKimson). # Tabasco Road - (Speedy Gonzales, Pablo, Fernando; 1957) (Robert McKimson). # Tortilla Flaps - (Speedy Gonzales, El Vulturo; 1958) (Robert McKimson). # Mexicali Shmoes - (Speedy Gonzales, José, Manuel; 1959) (Friz Freleng). # Here Today, Gone Tamale - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1959) (Friz Freleng). # West Of The Pesos - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1960) (Robert McKimson). # Cannery Woe - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1961) (Robert McKimson). # Pied Piper Of Guadalupe - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1961) (Friz Freleng). # Mexican Boarders - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Slowpoke Rodriguez; 1962) (Friz Freleng). # Chili Weather - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1963) (Friz Freleng). # A Message To Gracias - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1964) (Robert McKimson). # Nuts And Volts - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1964) (Friz Freleng). # Panchos Hideway - (Speedy Gonzales, Pancho Vanilla; 1964) (Friz Freleng). # The Wild Chase - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester, Road Runner, Wile. E. Coyote; 1965) (Friz Freleng). # A-Haunting We Will Go - (Speedy Gonzales, Daffy Duck, Daffy Duck jr., Witch Hazel; 1966) (Robert McKimson). Special Features * Audio commentary by Stan Freberg and Jerry Beck on Cat-Tails for Two * Audio commentary by Greg Ford with Friz Freleng on Mexican Boarders * Audio commentary by Art Leonardi and Jerry Beckon Nuts and Volts * Audio commentary by Paul Dini on The Wild Chase * Music only track on Tabasco Road, Mexicali Schmoes, and West of the Pesos * Music and effects track on ''Cat-Tails for Two *''Friz on Film'' (new 1-hour documentary) *From the Vault: ** 90 Day Wondering (1956 Army reinlistment film by Chuck Jones) ** Drafty, Isn’t It? (1957 Army recruitment film by Chuck Jones) Disc 4 - Cats # The Night Watchman - (1938) (Chuck Jones). The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Conrad the Sailor - (1942) (Chuck Jones). # The Sour Puss - (1940) (Bob Clampett). # The Aristo-Cat - (1943) (Chuck Jones). # Dough Ray Me-ow - (1948) (Arthur Davis). # Pizzicato Pussycat - (1955) (Friz Freleng). # Kiss Me Cat - (1953) (Chuck Jones). # Cat Feud - (1958) (Chuck Jones). # The Unexpected Pest - (1956) (Robert McKimson). # Go Fly A Kit - (1957) (Chuck Jones). # Kiddin’ The Kitten - (1952) (Robert McKimson). # A Peck o' Trouble - (1953) (Robert McKimson). # Mouse and Garden - (1960) (Friz Freleng). # Porky's Poor Fish - (1940) (Bob Clampett). # Swallow The Leader - (1949) (Robert McKimson). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. Special Features * Audio commentary by Greg Ford with Chuck Jones on Conrad the Sailor * Audio commentary by Eddie Fitzgerald on The Aristo-Cat * Audio commentary by Greg Ford with Chuck Joneson The Aristo-Cat * Audio commentary by Jerry Beck on Dough Ray Me-ow * Audio commentary by Daniel Goldmark on Pizzicato Pussycat * Audio commentary by June Foray and Jerry Beckon The Unexpected Pest * Music only tracks on Cat Feud, The Unexpected Pest, and Go Fly a Kit * Music and effects track on A Peck of Trouble * One Hit Wonders * Sing-a-Song of Looney Tunes * The Art of the Gag * Wild Lines: The Art of Voice Acting * Looney Tunes: A Cast of Thousands *From the Vault ** Porky’s Breakdowns (1939 joke reel with Porky swearing) ** Sahara Hare Storyboard Reel ** Porky’s Poor Fish Storyboard Reel Notes References *Bugs Bunny/Looney Tunes Comedy Hour, The - Complete List of Volume 4 Shorts at tvshowsondvd.com See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes